The Office
by fortes in fide
Summary: This meeting has definitely not been adjourned.


**The Office**

This meeting has definitely not been adjourned.

* * *

Edward Cullen placed the file on his boss' desk. Butterflies bumped into each other as they attempted to flee his lower intestine. He had double-dotted every 'i' and crossed each 't' with a solid, straight line. He smoothed his hands over the file. This was make or break. This was it.

Patting the file one last time, he began to back away from the desk, anxious to leave before his supervisor returned. Not that he disliked her – quite the opposite. Every time he was in a meeting with her, he found that his pants grew uncomfortably tight as he watched the way she handled the people around her with strength and precision. Watching Isabella Swan in action at a business meeting was like watching a lion take down a gazelle. Ruthless, perfect, necessary.

Or maybe it was more like watching two lions mating… And see, it was thoughts like that which made him want to get the fuck out of there before she saw him. Whenever they passed in the halls, he felt as though he were being electrocuted. He wasn't sure if she felt it too, and he didn't particularly want to find out. He needed this job.

He spun on his heels, ready to head for the exit, when he saw that it was blocked by a petite brunette woman who seemed to somehow occupy more of the doorframe than she actually did.

"Edward!" She smiled, and shifted her weight from one hip to the other. "I was hoping to catch you. Have a seat."

He gave her a tentative smile and sat down in the swivel chair across from hers. For a moment he was gripped with the irrational urge to push off of the desk and swirl around and around like he had loved to do as a child, when the allure of the "spinny chair" rivaled that of any toy.

She sat down across from him and slipped her jacket off of her shoulders, revealing a strappy silk tank top underneath. "Is it me or is it incredibly hot in here?" she asked.

Ohfuckohfuckohfuck. Edward felt the familiar tightening that appeared whenever she was around, and he shifted in his seat. "Yeah, a little," he said, cursing himself for his insipid response.

"Edward," she moaned. Actually, she didn't, but god he wished she had. She was talking to him, something about excellent reports and a solid work ethic and company material, and it seemed to pertain to him, but all he could hear was the pounding of the blood rushing through his ears as his dick grew harder and harder.

The problem with people talking, he decided, was that you have to look at their mouths. Looking at Isabella's mouth was a bad idea on the best of days – luscious lips, small tongue darting out to moisten them – but when he was alone with her… well, it was akin to pulling up a porno file in his cubicle and spraying a load all over the monitor.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

Fuck.

"Great," he said.

She smiled at him, and he could almost see the desire dripping out of her mouth. "Edward…" No, you're just imagining the suggestive tone in her voice, you pervert. "You seem a little distracted," she said.

He swallowed. "Sorry. I just… you know, up late with report." And, apparently, up late brainstorming completely moronic things to say to you.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" she asked. Her hand moved to her neck as she spoke, trailing up her throat and brushing a wisp of hair off of her shoulders.

He nodded.

"Because if there's anything else bothering you," she said. "Anything else at all, I'd want you to tell me, Edward. We're going to be working as a team from now, and that means we need to communicate what we want. We need to understand each other." She leaned across the desk, and he could see directly down her shirt. He couldn't look away. "We need to be close."

He shot out of his chair, knocking the report he had just submitted all over the room.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. He dropped to his knees and began picking up papers. She remained in her chair and laughed lightly.

"It's okay," she said. "It's not like it's your only copy, right?"

"No," he said. "But it was a complete pain in the ass to organize, and I'd just rather not have to do it again."

For a moment, he almost forgot where he was, intent only on repairing the damage he had inflicted on an entire month's worth of work. His temporary reprieve ended when he found himself kneeling in front of her and picking up the last paper, face inches from her knees. The reality of his situation rushed over him like a wave. Hand shaking, he tucked the last piece of paper into the folder and handed it up to her. She accepted it, and set it aside.

He remained on his knees before her, and her legs parted slightly. He looked up to see that her eyes had suddenly turned several shades darker, and her face was flushed. Edward consciously restrained his right hand as it jerked towards his cock, suddenly desperate to relieve the pressure.

He voiced the first thing that popped into his head. "Was there anything else you needed, Ms. Swan?"

She looked momentarily torn, and then he saw that look. He often saw it in business meetings immediately before someone had their asshole replaced with the new one she ripped for them. But the look was somehow different this time, and he couldn't quite put his finger on why. A shiver ran up his spine, and his dick twitched in his pants.

"There was one more thing…" she whispered. She reached out and touched his cheek with her right hand, and he leaned into the caress. She guided his face towards the inside edge of her knee, and when he lips fastened there, a low moan escaped her lips.

When Edward heard that sound, his last shred of self-preservation evaporated. He reached up and grabbed her ass with both hands, pulling her closer to him. Her chair rolled towards him, and he found himself pinned in the space under her desk. It was as good a place as any, he figured, and he slid his lips further up her leg, tongue swirling closer and closer to her pussy.

He had no idea what her face looked like as he licked and nibbled his way closer to where she wanted him to be, but he could hear the sounds clearly. She moaned and grunted as he lavished attention on first one thigh and then the other. When his tongue scraped along the fabric of her thong, her hips jerked forward and she let out a guttural sound. He reached up a finger and teased the thin scrap of material down her legs. Once he had slid it past her ankles, he tucked it in his back pocket. He figured, as long as he was getting fired, he might as well have a souvenir.

When his tongue finally made contact with her pussy, she choked out his name several times in rapid succession. He swirled the tip of his tongue around her clit, producing a scraping sound as she raked her nails over the top of the desk. He began to alternate between plunging his tongue into her and teasing her clit. A stream of inarticulate sounds poured out of her, and he increased the pace.

At first, he wasn't sure if the knocking sound was actually a person at her office door, or the sound of her hands pounding into the wood above his head. By the way she went suddenly rigid, he guessed it was the former. Her hands delved beneath the desk and wrapped in his shirt, pulling him upward, but he was too far gone to notice. He continued to worship her with his tongue, hands all the while kneading her ass and pulling her into his mouth.

"Edward," she said. It was a mixture of a plea for mercy and a plea for more. Same difference, he thought, and increased the pace of his ministrations.

Somewhere far away, he heard a door creak open. Off in the distance, he recognized the voice of Jacob Black, CEO and Isabella's direct supervisor. She kicked at him, once, but he trapped her foot and began running his fingers along the bottom. She twitched, and her legs shot open even wider, granting him better access to her sweet pussy.

He heard vague mentions of profit margins, shareholders, stock options – he was amazed that Isabella could even form complete sentences. In response to this clear aspersion upon his talents, he inserted his middle finger into her pussy, relishing the tight wetness as it engulfed him. He slid back out, and then rotated his finger around her clit, first clockwise, then counterclockwise. He thrust two fingers into her, returning his tongue to its previous location. He worked her with his hands and his mouth, and could feel her hovering on the edge, holding back. He picked up his pace, fingers pounding into her, tongue flickering rapidly over her most sensitive spot.

Her feet were rubbing against him now, and one found his cock. She massaged him through his pants, and he jumped, head bumping against the bottom of the desk.

Ow.

"Ow!" she said, smoothly covering for him. Christ, she's sharp. Edward heard Jacob laugh.

"Gotta watch out for those desks, Isabella. They'll sneak up on you."

He heard Jacob scoot his chair back and stand.

"Sorry," Isabella said. "My knee…"

"Of course," Jake replied. "Stay seated. But congratulations, Isabella. You and your team are going to be an integral part of our next project. Please make sure that your intern signs that contract."

Edward thrust a third finger into her. "I don't think that will be a problem," she said.

And then Jacob was gone, and the door was swinging shut, and she was cuming apart in his hands and all over his face. He lapped at her eagerly, drinking down her taste; his fingers continued to move within her, pace slowing.

When she was finished, he pushed her chair away and crawled out from under the desk. Their eyes met, and he looked down. Head hanging, he turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

He looked back at her from the doorway. "I was going to clean out my desk. I mean, I figured…"

She smirked at him. She strolled past him to lock her office door, and took his hand. "In case you weren't listening," she said, "you've just been offered a full-time contract. So there will be no desk cleaning in your near future." She leaned up to kiss him, absorbing the taste of her pussy on his lips. She pulled him back to the desk, and shoved him into her chair. She dropped to her knees, mirroring his previous position, and looked up at him.

"Besides," she said. "This meeting has definitely not been adjourned."


End file.
